until_dawnfandomcom-20200223-history
The Stranger
The Stranger (credited as "Flamethrower Guy") is a hermit that lives on the mountain, hunting and trapping the Wendigos that inhabit it. Appearance The Stranger has long, graying hair, and a scar over his right eye, likely acquired from a Wendigo. He wears thick clothes to protect himself from the elements, and when wielding his flamethrower, he dons a bandanna and goggles to protect from the heat. Personality Despite outward appearances, he is not a malevolent character. He is charitable and tells the survivors about the Wendigos despite having a vendetta against the Washington Family. He is adept at hunting the creatures, which he devoted his life to. He is also savvy in hand-to-hand combat and wielding weapons as he is able to disarm Chris or Mike with ease. Until Dawn Biography Before the events of the game, his grandfather spent much of his life hunting and trapping the Wendigos that inhabited the mountain. His grandfather was unable to capture the fiercest of the Wendigos, and devoted his life to doing so. Involvement 'One Year Ago' On the night of Hannah and Beth's disappearance, the Stranger had finally tracked down the Wendigo that killed his grandfather. After noticing the girls, he realized they were being chased by it, and after it drove them off a cliff, he tried to help them up and save them, but they fall off the cliff. Out of grief; the Stranger instead killed the beast, avenging his Grandfather and the girls' deaths. Chapter 1 The Stranger watches Sam from a distance as she gets off of the bus. Based on the human-like vision and breathing that make up the alternate camera angles along the path to the cabin and outside of the cabin itself, he is likely watching from the woods as the main characters arrive. At the end of the chapter, he can be seen riding up to Blackwood Pines in the cable car. Chapter 2 The Stranger follows Jessica and Mike up to the cabin. He can be seen behind Mike after he starts up the generator and when he jumps into the mines after Jessica. He is also heard watching Matt and Emily as they search for her bag. Chapter 3 Mike finds the Stranger's mask in an abandoned shed, and he can either show it to Jessica or scare Jessica with it. The Stranger may also have thrown Jessica's cellphone through the cabin window, possibly with the intent of drawing Mike and Jessica away from the front door. Chapter 4 After Mike chases Jessica's attacker to the mines, he sees the Stranger walking out of the mines and toward the Sanatorium. Mike attempts to shoot him, thinking that he had killed Jessica, but his gun will jam, regardless of previous usage of the gun. Chapter 5 Mike follows the Stranger to the Sanatorium and watches him head inside. Mike follows him and sees him inside the locked Chapel. After Mike finds a key card to the Chapel, he watches him disappear through a gated door, and follows him yet again. Chapter 7 As Emily makes her way through the mines, the sounds of the Stranger's flamethrower and a Wendigo screeching can be heard repeatedly. After she finds her way to the top of the caverns, she notices him standing around the corner. She attempts to run away from him, but hits a dead end, where the Stranger confronts her. Chapter 8 The Stranger hands Emily a pack of flares and tells her to get out of the mines. Soon afterwards, he manages to escape the mines and heads to the lodge. He breaks in and tells the remaining survivors to hear what he has to say. He tells them that the mountain is cursed, and anyone who succumbs to cannibalism will unleash the spirit of the Wendigo and transform into one. He tells them to find somewhere safe to wait until dawn. This prompts Mike to remember that he left Josh tied up in the shed. The Stranger tells them that Josh will already have been dead, but Chris insists on going after him. The Stranger tells Chris that going alone outside is suicide and offers to come with him. The Stranger and Chris travel to the shed and find that Josh has already been taken by the Wendigo. He tells Chris that they need to get back to the lodge immediately, but they discover a Wendigo has tracked them. At first, the Stranger tells Chris to stand still, but soon afterwards tells him to run. Upon doing so, the Wendigo notices the Stranger and decapitates him. Back at the lodge, the survivors find the Stranger's belongings. Among them are a map of Blackwood Pines and a journal detailing his experiences with the Wendigo. The journal tells the survivors that the Wendigo can only see people when they move, the only sure way to kill them is with fire, their bites are not infectious, and that whenever possible, they should be captured, not killed. Chapter 10 Sam and Mike find the Stranger's body hanging from the cavern ceiling on their way to find Josh. If Josh survives until dawn, he will become trapped in the mines and eat the Stranger's body, either for survival purposes or under the influence of the multiple Wendigo spirits that have been released. Killed Victims *Makkapitew *Numerous counts of Wendigos. Death Shortly after leaving the shed with Chris, they are attacked by a Wendigo. Trying to defend them, the Stranger then fires his blowtorch, which the Wendigo dodges. It then flies toward him, decapitating and killing him instantly. Depending on the what Chris does, his body can be burned by his flamethrower if Chris shot it to kill the Wendigo. Victor Milgram Theory There are clues in the game that mention an escaped convict by the name of "Victor Milgram". There is also a newspaper clipping detailing a courtroom trial against Milgram for arson which culminated in his sentencing of sixteen years in prison. It is revealed later in the game that these clues were falsified. There is also a voice message left for Melinda Washington by the local law enforcement that there was nothing they could do in regards to restraining an individual as he was a "free man." However this was later proven be a recording faked by Josh. During the opening credits, a radio interview with the local authorities mention a man "of interest" that has an "interesting" history with the Washington Family and is believed to reside in the Old Blackwood Sanatorium. The interview, however, does not mention any bad history, simply that he had tried to warn the family against building on the mountain. It also does not refer to him by the name Milgram. Though it was proven by Josh that the posters and article depicting Milgram's trail and escape from prison were fake, it is never confirmed if the stranger's real name is in fact Victor Milgram, as his nature and hiding location match the faked clues and the real radio interview (though, again, the radio interview could in fact be talking about the Stranger but have nothing to do with "Victor Milgram") . Even in the credits, he is listed as "Flamethrower Guy", and referred to in game by the survivors as "the stranger." Some have theorized that Josh knew of the Stranger's presence on his family's mountain and based his falsified clues off of him, but his name is never confirmed at any point in the story. Notes * There is no way to save the Stranger from the death regardless of the player's actions. * The Stranger and his grandfather may be based on early 20th Century Wendigo hunters Jack and Joseph Fiddler. * Larry Fessenden, the actor for the Stranger, was also one of the main writers for the game, so his appearance can possibly be considered a cameo. ** Oddly enough, in 2001 he released a film called "Wendigo" which he both wrote and directed. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters